GaleKatnissHunger Games?
by chrishtiancountrygirl
Summary: Gale and Katniss both get reaped for the hunger games. Everything is turning out okay, until they meet a certain two people that have they're eyes set on Katniss... but not two people you would think. Can Gale keep Katniss' heart? (Sorry summary sucks the story is better i promise.)
1. Chapter 1

I walk into the reaping, with prim clutching my hand and my head resting on Gale's shoulder. I know Prim won't get reaped. I only let her put her name in there one time, and I took all the teresa. (Is that how you spell it?) I have 24, and Gale has 42. The odds are DEFINITLY not in our favor. I know I should not be so sour, because there are definitly other people that are more likely to get picked. District 11 is not doing the best, for the past four years, they have had a twelve to fourteen year old go in. I know that if I get picked, I will probobly not make it out alive. although when we are in the justice building she does not need to know that. If I get picked I mean. Before I know it we are at the town square and are in line for the blood testings. I notice once Prim see's the needles, she almost tries to bolt, but I grab her arm so she won't. "It doesn't hurt much little duck, I promise."

She whimpers and Gale laughs. I hit him in the arm joking. He laughs again. The lady pricks our fingers, and then gives us an sad smile. She wishes us good luck. I walk over to the section of sixteen year olds, Prim to the twelve year olds, and Gale to the eighteen year olds. Effie Trinket, District 12's bubbly escort, walks over to the stage beaming all the way obviouly excited. "Well isn't it an exciting hunger games!" She says in such a bright and loud voice I am suprised I don't go deaf.

"As always, ladies first." She says in a less but still super excited voice.

She digs her freshly manicured nails into the bowl full of names of District 12 girls from the agse 12 to 18. She finnaly decides on one and calls out a name that chills me to the bone. "Primrose Everdeen"

I run out of my section as I see peacekeepers trying to get to me and stop me. A peacekeeper grabs me, and to my suprise is very strong. Prim won't last out there. I need to do something! So I yell out six words I never thought I would before. "I volenteer! I volenteer as tribute!"

The peacekeepers finnaly let go and I run up to Prim. She latches on to my leg sobbing her little eyes out. "No Katniss! No! You can't go! Please don't leave me!"

I try to make her let go of me but she is just holding on too tight and I can't hurt her like that right now. Luckily, Gale comes up to the rescue. "Prim go find mom. Go find mom and I promise I will be okay."

She screams louder. Gale has a extremely sad look on his face and he has tears in his eyes. "Up you go Catnip." He says in a trembeling voice.

I walk my way up to the stage with Prim screaming for me all the way. Hazelle and mom are in tears and everyone just looks awe struck. Then, out of no where, Effie Trinket lets out an excited squeal. I hate her right at this moment. How can she be so happy when everyone else is just so sad? The capitol makes me sick to my stomach sometimes. "What was your name dear?" She asks.

"Katniss Everdeen" I say in a small, shakey voice.

"Well I'll bet my hats that was your sister. Can't let her have all the glory now can we?" She says in a way that makes me hate her even more.

I glare at her and she shrinks back under my harsh look. At this point I honestly don't care. "Now for the boys." She says with a gulp.

She says a name I love so much and he doesn't even know it. I love him, almost as much as I love Prim. "Gale Hawthrone" 


	2. Chapter 2

I pale to a bone white. I can feel the terror on my comes up to the stage just at horrified as me. Then Effie breaks the silence. "Well ladies and gentleman these are the tributes for the 74th annual hunger games! Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor." She says and leaves the stage.

They lead us towards the train me and him screaming becuase we don't get to say goodbye to our friends and family. "No time. We are already running late. Just get in the train!" One peacekeeper grunts through my struggles.

Tears stream down my face, and I yell out one word that makes the world go black. "Goodbye!"

I feel a sharp sting in my temple before all goes black.

******PAGE BREAK*********  
When I wake up Gale is standing over me, with a worried look on his face. When he finnaly sees that i'm awake relief floods his face. I laugh and get up. But then I know that I need to tell him before the games begin, and my sm ile fades. Better now then never. If I don't do it know I don't know if I ever can. So I look up to his geourgeous eyes and see worry, although that's typical for Gale. Mostly the worry would be for his family, mainly for Rory though. Prim and Rory are hoplessly in love, for Prim has told me about her crush, and Rory told Gale, and Gale told me. Although it is so obvious, they don't seem to notice each others love for one another. "Gale we need to talk. It is important."

If possible, more concern laces his face, the face that I have grown to love over the years. Although that could all change in a second. The hunger games change people. I lead him to the couch. "Gale, I know that we are about to go into the games, and this is not a good time, but you need to know this. Gale i'm in love with you. I understand if you don't feel the sa-" I get cut off by his lips crashing to mine, in a passionite kiss that I never thought would ever happen.

After he is done, he breaths a laugh. "I love you too catnip." he says and in that moment I don't know what could have ruined it. Except Haymitch of course, since he decided to take that one very moment to come in clapping in that stupidly annoying manner.

"Ah young love. So disgusting. You two are going into the games together, and you choose now to proclaim your love? You do know how the games work right? Here, if not, Twenty-four people go into a fight to the death, and one comes out. That means that you two do not get that fairy tale ending you people want. One person comes out, and most likely, it will be a Career. Not you two. " He says. I flinch and Gale glares at him. I know then what I must do. I speak up in a small voice, my arms still laced around his neck.

"I know only one can come out. But I can assure you, it won't be me. I will protect Gale with my life, until the very end, and I can tell you this much the Victor will not be me or a Career. The Victor will be Gale." 


	3. Chapter 3

Gale has a look of horror on his face and Haymitch's eyebrows shoot up. "So you really think you two can beat out the careers? Then have the girl sacrafice herself so her love can live? Dang. What a good story. The Capital will love it! You two might just win this thing! If I can get you enough sponsers, which I know will be easy enough, we can actually pull this off! Of course, if you two do manage to make it to the end, one of you will have to die..." He trails off and his voice becomes smaller.

I doubt this will actually work, since no one else will be interested in the small, poor District 12 girl. But I can tell you this much, Gale will be getting out of there alive, even if in means sacraficing myself. I know what to do. "I'm in. If it has a chance at getting us more sponsers, which means keeping Gale alive longer, then I will do it. But I can't gaurantee that both of us will make it to the final two. But, I know that Gale will at least. I believe in you Gale. You are a hunter, but I need you to promise me one thing. When you make it out of here, and go back to District 12, please take care of Prim and my mother. She has most likely fallen into a depression at the moment, and without me and you there to provide food for them with hunting, all Prim, mom, and your family have to live on is berries, herbs, and Prims milk and cheese from her goat. So please, after you get out of here, make sure they are well fed. I know you will. I just want to hear you promise it. Please." I am practicly begging now but it is worth it. I would never forgive myself if Prim or mom, or Hazelle and her family go hungry.

"Okay Catnip. I promise." I can hear the tears he is trying so hard to hold back, and I hear faint sobbing. I look over to the doorway where Effie is sobbing quietly. Poor Effie. So effected by our love story.

*****PAGE BREAK********  
It takes a few days to get to the Capital, but when we finally do, it is positivly breath taking. There are diamond chandaliers everywhere, and everyone is screaming at our arrivale. But I know they are just excited to see the fight to the death, also known as the hunger games, not us. They just want the juicy details since that is how they decide how to choose who to spend they're money on to sponser. I glare at them along with Gale, out the window. Effie flinches when she see's our harsh looks towards her friends and family. Out in the crowd, I see the lovely Finnick Odair, doing his usual stuff. I overlook it, not wanting to see him. I next see Brutus, who looks even more bulky then ever. Next to him in Enenorbia, the one who ripped out a tributes thout with her teeth. After the games she got them to where they are sharp points, in honor of that tribute. Finnaly, next to her I see Chaff, which I know is Haymitch's drinking buddie. I decide to tease Haymitch about it, for the comment about mine and Gale's love story being disgusting. "Hey Haymitich, your drinking buddies here. Wanna go say hi?" I call out in such a sickly sweet voice, I almost mean it. Almost. Well here goes nothing. Goodbye sanity, hello Capital... 


End file.
